DaveKat
by p0k3ballz
Summary: You're Karkat Vantas I guess, you like Dave Strider, you soon find out Dave likes you too. Smut happens in chapter three so be patient. There's some cussing, I mean Karkat's in it so that should be expected. This is my first fan fiction and I wrote it all in one night so don't be too mean.
1. Chapter 1

You woke up one sunny morning, the rays of sun were hitting you in your eyes. "Ugh, another day." You sat up in bed, ran your hands through your messy black hair, careful not to touch your nubby horns because they had always been sensitive, and checked your phone. It was nearly 12:00 PM. You sighed and walked downstairs into your apartment living room. For an apartment, it was pretty nice. Two floors, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. You plopped down on the couch. You hated how there was always nothing to do. You switched on the t.v., a romance movie was on. You've always liked these kinds of movies so you decided to watch it. When the movie was over you soon found yourself bored. You decided to go back upstairs to get your phone. You checked it and were surprised to see you actually had a message. "Hey Karcrab!" Ugh, it was Dave. You hated how he always used those dumb nicknames for you. You replied to the message using your typical text font. "HI DAVE."

"Do you want to hang out later?" You really didn't want to, but you figured it was better than nothing. Besides, you found yourself being.. drawn to Dave lately. "SURE I GUESS" you reply. "Great, I'll come over later." "YEAH OK WHATEVER". With that, you decided to sleep some more, you'd only been awake for about two hours but you knew there was nothing better to do. You layed sprawled out on your couch and drifted off to sleep. A few hours passed and you were woken by knocks on the door.

You were confused at first but you soon remembered that Dave was coming over. You let out a groan and got up off the couch. There were more rapid knocks at the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your fucking horses!" You trudged to the door and opened it. "Hey there KarKitten". You looked at Dave for a while. You've always thought he was cute, his almost white hair, his pale skin, how much taller he was than you, and those shades he always wore even indoors, they added more mystery to the guy always thought of as cool. Even though you still hated the fact that you've never seen his eyes before. You dismissed those thoughts, you couldn't actually _like _Dave Strider, out of all the trolls and people in the world, could you? Even if you did, you could never let Dave know that, you were sure he only thought of you as a 'Bro' or whatever he called it.

You regained your focus. "Hey Dave." You stepped out of the way to let Dave in. He walked in and looked around. He hasn't been to your hive- er.. apartment in a while, you've redecorated it a bit. "Looks nice." Dave said with a smirk on his face. That smirk. You stared at it for a while until he called you out on it. "Like what you see KitKat?" You blushed and looked away. "I wasn't looking at you, Strider. So why did you want to come here anyways?" "Just wanted to see that cute face of yours Karkar." You glared at him. He was always teasing you, calling you cute whenever you hang out. "Fuck you. What's the real reason?" You reply. "I just wanted to hang out with my bro Karkat." Wow, you think that's the first time he's called you your actual name in a long time. "Okay, Strider. What do you want to do?" you questioned Dave. "Got any video games?" You thought for a second. You only had Mario and Pokemon games. "Probably none that you like." you replied. "Where are they?" You pointed in the dierection in which they were. "Ah sweet, Pokemon!" you heard Dave exlaim. He got out your gaming system, the Nintendo 64, and he put the game in.

You both sat on the couch, apparently you sat a little too close to Dave because when you sat next to him, he smirked again. You blushed slightly, rolled your eyes, and scooted farther away from him. You started a Pokemon battle. For your first Pokemon you chose Squirtle and he chose Charmander. You got to start off the battle, you chose the 'wave' attack. Somehow, that missed. "FUCK!" you shouted. Dave let out a chuckle and chose his attack. Breathe fire. His attack hit and almost killed your Squirtle instantly. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT DAVE!" you yelled. He laughed "Hey Karkles, its just a game." You chose your next attack, the same one as last time, it hit this time and it killed his Charmander instantly. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING SUCK MY BULGE STRIDER" Dave looked at you confused, he most likely had no clue what a tentabulge was. But you were pretty sure his mind was taken off of that once you started dancing because of your excitement of winning the game. "Okay okay Karkitten you won, its just a game!" He chuckled while he spoke. You blushed and sat down next to him again. You stared at the ground and Dave stared at you for a while in an awkward silence. You didn't dare look up. The only thing worse than awkward silence is awkward eye contact. Dave tilted your head up and looked into your eyes. You were surprised by this, but you really didn't mind. Why didn't you mind? You felt him leaning closer to you. Your eyes widened as his lips carressed yours. They locked together and your eyes went wider. Soon enough you felt yourself starting to enjoy the kiss. Your eyes fluttering shut. The way his tounge gently slid against your lips as if asking for an entrance into your mouth to meet your tounge. You opened your mouth slightly and his tounge slid into your mouth and your tounges danced together. You pulled away from the kiss and stared at him kind of shocked. "Uhh... I should go" said Dave while he got up and stormed out the door. "Wow.." you said out loud to yourself. Maybe there was a slight change that Dave had feelings for you after all? You brushed the idea off your shoulder and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in the morning in a good mood, oddly. Your mind automatically drifted to thoughts of Dave and the kiss. At first you thought maybe that night was a dream, so you checked your phone and sure enough, the texts from Dave last night were there. You closed your blinds. "Fucking sun" you cursed to yourself. You got on the computer and surfed the net for a little bit. That got boring quick so you got on Pesterchum. There weren't a lot of people on. Just Dave and John. You pestered John for a bit. "HEY JOHN. WHAT'S UP?"

"Hey KK. Just sitting here as usual admiring my movie posters, you?"

"OH, THAT'S COOL I SUPPOSE. I'M NOT DOING MUCH OF ANYTHING."

"So I heard you and Dave hung out yesterday."

"Shit." you thought to yourself. Would Dave really tell John about the kiss? I mean they are best friends, but he seemed embarrassed about the whole thing when he rushed out of the apartment yesterday.

"OH.. YEAH?"

"Yeah, what did you two do?"

"UH WE JUST PLAYED SOME VIDEO GAMES."

"Oh? I heard you did a little more than that Karkar ;)"

Fucking Strider. That fucking prick actually told somebody that we kissed.

"UH.. WHAT DID YOU HEAR EXACTLY?"

"I think you know Karkar ;)"

"FUCK YOU JOHN WE DIDN'T DO SHIT."

With that you stopped pestering John. You were pissed off enough as it was you didn't think you needed to keep talking to him.

You walked over to your bed and threw yourself on to it and cursed into the pillow. That fucking Strider was always causing shit. But even so you were still so attracted to him. You really didn't know why. You remember when you two first met you fucking hated the guy. Enough thinking about your history with Dave. You decided to go back to your computer, Dave was pestering you. What did this fuck ass want?

"Hey Karkitten"

"DAVE I FUCKING HATE YOU"

"I'm guessing John told you?"

"NO FUCKING SHIT YOU FUCKING PRICK"

Dave didn't say anything, you guessed he didn't know _what _to say.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT?"

"I.. don't know I guess I was... happy about it?"

He was happy about kissing you? Dave Strider, the guy who everyone thought was cool, was happy to kiss you, Karkat Vantas, a lonely troll who seemed like he hated everyone. Questions were buzzing through your mind. The biggest one being 'why?' so that's what you asked.

"UH.. WHY?"

"I've actually liked you for a while KitKat"

Did he really just say that? You were sure you were dreaming. He liked you? You were sure he would never actually have feelings for you. Why would he?

Dumbstruck you said goodbye to Dave in a rush and clicked the x to get out of Pesterchum.

Could this actually be happening? The guy you've had a crush on for a while.. er.. you think..actually likes you too? You decided to try and take your mind off of it and watch a scary movie. You didn't like scary movies much, but you figured if you were scared shitless you'd stop thinking about Strider right? You put the scariest movie you had into the disc tray. You remember when Vriska gave this to you just to scare you with the fucked up image on the front. By the end of the movie it was dark outside and sure enough Dave fucking Strider was still on your mind. Along with the horror flick you had just watched. Wonderful. Two things were for sure, you weren't sleeping tonight, and you liked Dave Strider.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up at some point so apparently you fell asleep sometime last night. You were surprised you didn't have any nightmares about the movie. You just sat there in bed for a while staring at the wall. You were trying to take in what happened last night. Dave has a crush on you. You face palmed your face with both hands and then ran them through your hair. You checked your phone. You had ten fucking messages from Dave.

"Karkat?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you off"

"Karkitten"

"Karkles"

"Karkar"

"Kk"

"Please don't ignore me Kitkat"

"Karkat"

"Karkaaaaaaaat"

"Well I'm coming over later Kitkat"

You rolled your eyes hoping that he wouldn't really come, or that he already had come since it was 3:00 in the afternoon.

Your hopes were soon crushed because just then you heard knocks at the door. Really Dave. Now? You groaned and dragged yourself down the stairs to your front door and opened it.

"Hey Karkitty!"

You just glared at him.

"Uh.. so Karkar I'm really sorry for what I did."

You continued to glare, more intensely.

Dave looked nervous. Interesting, this was the first time you'd ever seen the 'cool guy' lose his cool. It was fun to watch.

"Uh.. so can I come in?"

You roll your eyes and give in to his request. You see he has something behind his back. Its fuzzy and holding a heart. The heart says words on it but you can't make them out. You both sit on the couch. He hands the small fuzzy thing to you. The heart read "I'm sorry". You stared at him. He looked sad. That made your heart ache. You stared at him for a long time before he looked back at you. You leaned in and felt your lips touch his. You didn't know what you were doing but you didn't care, you just knew you liked what was happening. Dave pulled away almost as suddenly as the kiss started. A little whine escaped your lips and you tried to cover it with a growl. You were sad he pulled away.

"Aren't you still mad Kar?"

"I.. I don't think so."

Dave leaned in again and kissed you, harder. You were surprised and happy about this. You felt your tentabulge getting excited. You tried to stop it and keep it from being noticed. It was harder since you were wearing your grey boxers. Dave ran his hands down your sides and massaged them as your tounges swirled together. You felt his hands slip onto the waistband of your boxers. You tensed up a little but calmed down once his hand wandered to your thigh.

Suddenly Dave stopped kissing you. He looked down at your soaked boxers. You cursed to yourself. Fucking tentabulges why do they have to lubricate themselves. You looked down embarassed. Dave picked you up in his arms and carried you up the stairs. He was stronger than he looked. He placed you on the bed gently and started taking off your boxers. As soon as they uncovered your bulge you covered it with your hand. Of course, that didn't help because your bulge just wraped itself around your hand. Dave started at it kind of shocked. You knew he didn't know troll anatomy so that didn't surprise you. You let a soft moan escape your lips and you squeezed your bulge softly. Dave stood there mesmerized watching you pleasure yourself. Soon he realized how long he'd been staring and he started undressing himself. You pulled your hand away from your bulge to avoid climaxing before Dave was even undressed.

You watched him undress attentively. You thought to yourself how perfect he was. His body was different from yours.. he had these circular things on his chest. Vriska knew what they were and you think you remember her telling you once what they were.. you think they were called.. nipples? And he also had a hole close to the bottom of his torso. You were pretty sure that was called a bellybutton, but you couldn't be positive. Trolls just had skin covering their torso's.. no.. er, accesories. This made you insecure and you covered your chest with your arms. Dave walked over to you and leaned over you and removed your arms from your chest. He placed gentle kisses all along your upper body.

"Don't cover up Kitkat, you know I love you just the way you are."

It felt like your stomach did a flip. Did Dave just say he _loved _you? A sudden rush of extreme happiness rushed over you. You weren't quite sure why. Maybe you loved him too?

Either way you felt better.

Dave went back to undressing, when he was finished you noticed something. He still had his shades on. You looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Karkitten?"

"Your shades, you're leaving them on?"

Dave looked nervous suddenly.

"Er.. my eyes are kind of.. scary? I guess.."

"Let me see..?"

"I don't know.."

"Please?" you whimpered softly, embarassed at how it sounded but you hoped it would make him take them off.

Dave sighed and slowly raised his hands to his face. He gripped the sides of his glasses and very slowly took them away from his eyes. When they were off you saw he had his eyes shut tight. He started opening them slowly. When they were open you noticed that his iris's were a bright red color.

You stared at them.

"I know.. my eyes are horrible.."

"Dave.. you're eyes are fucking beautiful."

"Wait.. really?"

"So fucking beautiful."

That must have excited Dave because he walked to you quickly and climbed on top of you, kissing you hard and forcefully.

You felt his cock rubbing against your belly, it was rock hard. You felt kind of awkward, but you enjoyed what was happening at the same time. You kept kissing eachother until suddenly Dave went down and licked your bulge. This woke the little guy up a little more, your bulge explored the air, looking for something to latch on to. Dave offered it his length. Your bulge latched on quickly and you moaned in pleasure. You wanted to punch yourself. How embarassing did that sound? You covered your mouth trying to keep any moans inside of you. You kept becoming more and more excited and soon enough it shot out your red sperm all over both of you and it unlatched from Daves cock. Dave noticed your nook.

He stuck a finger inside of it.

"Wow Karkar, you never told me you had both parts." He winked at you with that smirk on your face. He put two fingers into your nook and you moaned. Dave still heard you even though it was muffled, so you figured you might as well just uncover your mouth.

Dave pulled his fingers out of your nook, they looked red and sticky.

"Get on your stomach"

You wondered why, but didn't question him. You got on your stomach and waited to see what he was going to do.

You felt him playing with your asshole.

You turned back over.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STRIDER?!"

"Shhhh, you'll like it just let me try please"

Dave picked you up and placed you on your stomach again. He played with your asshole for a while and then he stuck one finger into your ass.

"Mm,tight Kitkat."

You blushed. "Shut the fuck up."

Soon enough he stuck another finger in, it started to hurt but at the same time you were getting pleasure from this strange thing he was doing to you. He stuck his two fingers in and out until you were used to it. Then he stuck in three. This hurt more and you let out a whimper.

"Are you okay Karkitten?"

You nod and he continues. He pulls his fingers out of your ass and starts poking your ass with his cock, almost as if to ask if it was okay.

You nod in agreement and Dave gently pushes his cock inside of your ass. You let out a weird moan-whimper thing. You always make such embarassing noises when you do sexual things. Dave keeps going in and out of you, being careful not to hurt you. Your bulge and nook are soaking wet begging for attention. Dave starts going faster and you moan louder trying to choke them back and soon enough, Dave fills your ass with cum. You let out one last moan and then get back on to your back.

Dave looks into your eyes, both of your eyes were begging for more, he pushes his cock into your nook slowly. You moan softly and start purring. Dave looks at you funny and then he smirks.

"How ironic, my Karkitten purrs."

"Shut the fuck up."

He keeps shoving his cock in and out of your nook. Your bulge is thrashing about in the air so you offer your hand to it. It latches on instantly. You moan louder and arch your back. Dave reaches for your horns, your forgot how sensitive they were and as soon as he gives one horn one little rub your red cum covers your hand and both of your stomachs. Dave soon after cums inside your nook.

You lay on your bed breathlessly purring quietly. Dave comes up and lays next to you. You put your head on his chest and purr. Dave kisses your head.

"Dave..?"

"Yes Karkitten?"

"Earlier.. you said you loved me.. is that true?"

Dave blushes, close to the same color as his eyes.

"Yes, of course Kitkat."

You smile. Your stomach does another flip only this time it feels like it did a flip all the way up to your throat.

"I.. I love you too."

Dave smirks and tilts your head up and kisses you. You then lay your head on his chest again and purr.

"Karkar?"

"Mmhm?"

"Be mine?"

You nod sleepily and Dave smiles, wow the first time he's actually smiled instead of smirking.

"Karkitten, you're so cute."

"Shut the fuck up." you said yawning.

You fell asleep in the arms of your new lover, as happy as could be.


End file.
